Jomy and his servant Blue
by Yukanda6
Summary: When Jomy woke up, he noticed it wasn t just an ordanary morning. Blue wasn t in his normal clothing and the day turned out to be nothing he expected it to be?


This story is made by a friend of me. I fell in love with the story and asked her permission to upload it on to share it with everyone3. Enjoy reading and I hope you like it too! ^_^.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time there lived

a Bishie Jomy and his Servant Blue

Bishie Jomy was a Prince of a globe called Terra, it was his home and a beautiful place. 'Master Jomy, wake up it`s morning!' Sais his servant Blue, he`s a guy a few years older than Jomy. He has been together with Jomy since they were young. This was because his parents died. The parents of Jomy now pay for education for Blue because of that he has to be a servant for Jomy. But Blue is not only his loyal servant but also a good friend. 'wake up master, before you are late'. Jomy opened his eyes, 'huh late for wh… WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?!' Jomy thought he might still be dreaming. He banged his head against his pillow and looked up. 'whoah you`re still wearing a dress, WHY?' Jomy glared at Blue. 'Jomy do you not remember yesterday? For the ball of tonight you have to be able to dance and yesterday when I tried to teach you, you wouldn`t dance with me because i`m a guy. ' As jomy finally woke up he remembered the day before. 'Ah that`s right. . . but this doesn`t change that you are still a guy!' he looked at Blue from his feat till his head thinking "wow he does look like.. attractive right now" Jomy shook his head "what am I thinking" slightly blushing he quickly got out of his bed, and walked to the breakfast table. Blue quickly brought him his breakfast and then went to get Jomy`s clothes. After a while when Blue came back Jomy finished his last piece of bread and then he dressed himself.

'well let`s go to the music room now then we can practice' Blue smiled at Jomy. Jomy didn`t dare to look blue in the eyes and mumbled something sounding like 'yeah, fine, whatever' Blue walked into the music room and putted on some suited music, after this he walked to Jomy. 'Well now shall we?'. Jomy still was a little unsure about this but he has to be able to do the dance by tonight's party. 'Okay first to show you I'll take the roll of the man, now hold up your right hand'. Jomy putted up his hand with a facial expression that screamed Oh Crap!. Blue grabbed the hand with his left hand and folded his fingers between Jomy`s fingers. 'okay next put your left hand on my right shoulder' and while saying that Blue putted his right hand on Jomy`s side. Jomy tried not to blush, why did a warm feeling go trough his body as soon as Blue touched him there. Blue started talking like he was a teacher again, 'okay now then step back with your left foot then I will follow by going forward with my right foot okay now let`s try.' Jomy tried but did it without moving one muscle and just moving the leg. 'good but you got to put more feeling bend your knees a little, common try it.' And so they did it again. 'no let`s try to add another move after you stepped back stand on the tip of your feet and step up twice right after one another right after this you do the same as you did before but then get your right foot backwards.' Jomy hesitated but tried it but instead of putting his right foot back he putted his left foot back. Blue didn`t count on this so he tripled and fell upon Jomy. 'I`m sorry master, I`m truly sorry' Blue stood up and helped the now blushing Jomy up too. 'Let`s try it again okay?'Blue smiled at Jomy.

Jomy couldn`t stand it anymore and started to walk away, but as he wasn`t even two steps further Blue grabbed his arm and made him do a pirouette towards him twice the second time Jomy ended up being against Blue. Jomy was surprised and stood still for a moment then he started to struggle while saying 'W..what are you doing?'. Blue acted as if he couldn`t hear it. Somebody knocked on the door Blue let Jomy go and Jomy quickly stepped back a few steps. The door opened, it was one of the butlers 'Sorry to interrupt the practicing but the delayed dance teacher is finally here'. It was a dance teacher that often was used for kings, queens all those kind of important people. Blue walked towards her, 'nice to meet you misses, This is Jomy the one that you will be teaching.' Jomy walked towards her and mumbled 'nice to meet you, please go easy on me.' Blue looked at Jomy 'well then I think I won`t be needed here, I'll go help with the preparations for tonight.' Jomy kind of felt uncomfortable being alone and having to dance with a person he never even met. Blue walked out of the room and closed the door, he heard that behind the door the music started playing again.

By nightfall when the people started coming in. Jomy was all dressed up and perfect and Blue was standing behind the drinks table serving people their drinks. After a while a princes of another planet came in and asked Jomy if he wanted to dance. As they entered the Dance floor Blue was following them with his eyes, the teacher has done a good job. Jomy was dancing almost without making mistakes. After a while he saw that Jomy was pretty tired and walking his way so he quickly got a glass of what Jomy normally takes and putted something in it so he will only get more thirsty. When Jomy arrived at the little bar Blue shoved the drink to him saying 'I bet this is what you came for.' Jomy thanked him and drank it all at ones. Jomy sighed 'I got to get back there were still other high people that wanted to dance.' Blue just smiled and said 'good luck then, you`re looking fine.' Jomy somewhat blushed hearing that and before he could hide it the next candidate to dance with was already in front of him. After a few hours the first guests started to leave and Jomy danced with about half of them. Blue was just cleaning some glasses as he saw Jomy running towards the bar. Blue quickly grabbed a glass and putted a drink in it together with some drug that would have an effect on Jomy. As Jomy drank it in one shot Blue smirked, after drinking some more water Jomy went back into the crowd.

Just a few minutes later he came back to the bar, Blue wasn`t there. Jomy stumbled trough the hallway and then found Blue waiting for him in the room of Jomy. Blue stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked up to Jomy. 'you don`t look very well? Something wrong, master?'. Jomy looked a little helpless 's-something is wrong with me… what, who'. Blue stepped even closer to Jomy and he noticed that there was sweat on Jomy`s forehead. 'What`s the matter you got a fever?' Blue putted his cold hand on the forehead of Jomy. Jomy`s head became all red and he strum bled back a few steps then he was stopped by the wall that was behind him. He said 'Can`t breathe' while he started to take of the jacked of his suit.

Blue just stood there watching it. When Jomy started taking of his shoes and started with the next buttoned shirt. Blue walked towards him and putted his hand on the wall leaning forwards over Jomy. 'You know what you are doing now, the heat you feel has nothing to do with the clothes you are wearing. . .'. Jomy looked at Blue, 'Y..You didn`t?!'. Jomy noticed it now that taking his clothes of didn`t work. 'You Bastard! You will pay for this'. As Jomy tried to punch Blue, Blue grabbed the hand that was coming toward his face and he pushed it against the wall while grabbing Jomy`s other hand and making him pinned against the wall. Jomy started to get really pissed off so he got himself lose and pushed Blue down on the ground. He bended over Blue and he stood ready to hit him again but as he saw Blue laying on the ground he gave in and he just fell down upon Blue.

Jomy kissed him on the mouth ones to see if Blue wasn`t joking and since blue didn`t really react he went full out and French-kissed Blue. Blue kissed back and softly slipped his hand over Jomy`s cheek and trough his hair. Jomy leaned on one hand using his other to slip up Blue`s shirt. Blue started taking of the only shirt Jomy was still wearing. Jomy was teasing Blue`s nipples one by sucking on it and the other by rubbing it, Blue moaned a little. Jomy looked up at his Blue`s face and made him moan again. 'Now this is interesting' Jomy grinned and started kissing Blue`s chest moving downwards towards his tummy then he got to the edge of Blue`s pants and he unbuttoned it. With his mouth he grabbed the zipper and slowly took it down. Trough the now open pants Jomy saw a Bump in Blue`s underwear. 'So you like this' he said to blue and then took of blue`s pants. He rubbed the bump without taking of Blue`s underpants just to tease him and Blue kept moaning making Jomy enjoy doing it even more. When Jomy noticed Blue started to get wet he did take of the underpants and started teasing it with his mouth. 'I know for a fact that the tip is sensitive' he said to Blue and teased it with his tong. Blue moaned a lot 'I… I`m go… I`m gonna C…' Jomy used his hand to squeeze it so he could come just to tease Blue even more. 'no no.. don`t be selfish now let`s come together' He kissed Blue on the mouth and made him turn around while Jomy took of his pants. 'Are you ready?' Jomy looked at Blue. 'Just shut up and do it' Blue`s head was all red of how hot he was feeling. Jomy smiled… 'not quite yet first I gotta make sure you`re ready' he wetted his own finger and then pushed it in moving it around a little. 'Hmm it`s a little tight' He moved his finger for a bit to get Blue used to that and then shoved in another finger. 'now this is getting better' after doing this for a little while Jomy took out his fingers and Shoved his penis in. Blue moaned hard 'ah it`s' Blue couldn`t finish his sentence because Jomy started moving. 'It`s what?' Jomy just couldn`t help to say that with a teasing sound to it. 'It feels so Good' Blue felt hot everywhere Jomy touched him and every time he felt Jomy`s hard penis move inside him. Jomy slid his hand towards Blue`s front again and started touching the front too. Blue couldn`t take it anymore, 'Jomy Jomy i`m gonna i`m gonna' and before Blue could finish the sentence, Jomy felt something running over his hand. He turned Blue around so he could kiss him again and then Blue sat on his laps for a second round. Blue kissed Jomy and moved up and down. Jomy started moaning to and after a while they both came again. After this they laid next to each other hugging and kissing a little till they fell asleep.

And they lived happily ever after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a purely fan made Yaoi- story by Aqua

The names of the characters go to the makers of Toward the terra

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. Please Revieuw?


End file.
